Café
by Inu-Tenshi
Summary: They were childhood friends that got separated. Years later, their paths cross once again. An unexpected marriage agreement brings them closer together, but they must get through obstacles thrown their way. SesshoumaruKagome
1. Day 1

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_Their meeting was inevitable. He worked there, and she was in search of a job._

_Their fates were unavoidable. In that café, they worked together and co-operated. _

_Their destiny was inescapable. The more she ignored him, the more he wanted her._

* * *

**Day 1**

The sounds of the door opening and the ringing of the bell indicated the arrival of a customer.

As the young girl walked in, she was greeted with a warm smile and a "welcome".

And because she was a cheerful person, she returned the greeting with a smile of her own.

"Hello, I'm looking for a job right now and I'm wondering if you need part-time help?"

"I'm sorry, the manager's not here right now. Would you like to leave your contact information so that we can get back to you?"

"Sure." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

"This is my name, phone number, and email address."

"I'll be sure to inform the manager."

"Thank you. Now, while I'm here, why not enjoy a cup of hot chocolate?"

The waitress was still smiling when she said, "please enjoy your stay here."

* * *

Walking to the counter, she asked for a cup of hot chocolate.

"It will be ready in a moment."

"Excuse me, but is the café always this full?"

Laughing, he told her, "no, only recently, because of the new guy."

And he pointed behind her, where someone was taking orders from a table of giggling girls.

He was tall, and had the physique of a model. With long flowing platinum hair, he was undoubtedly welcomed by women.

"Hn," the girl replied, an eyebrow raised disbelievingly.

"Ah, your hot chocolate is ready."

"Thank you." After paying, she went to look for an available seat.

* * *

It felt like only 2 minutes after she had sat down when someone came up to her.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi, I presume?"

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Ah, I am the manager and I was informed by that waitress over there that you wished to work part-time here?"

"Yes! I would like that very much!"

"If that's the case, then would you mind coming with me for some details?"

"Gladly."

* * *

"Wow! I didn't know you had a reading room back here. Isn't that alittle strange for a café?"

"Yes, well, Sesshoumaru enjoys reading back here, so we brought in some books."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. He will become your co-worker soon."

* * *

"Have a seat. Now, since this is quite a popular café, for a part-timer, you will still need to work at least 5 hours a day and will be paid $20 an hour. You are expected to greet all customers with politeness. Which reminds me, do you have any experience?"

"Ah, yes, I've worked as a waitress in a restaurant before."

"Very good. That will be all."

"Umm... I don't need to do an interview?"

"Oh, no. There's no such thing here. Although it seems like a very fancy café, we actually don't have rules you need to worry too much about and we're not as unapproachable as we look on the outside. No interview is necessary for this type of place. Would you like to accept the job?"

"I would love to. The conditions are better than what I aimed for. Thank you, I will do my best."

Kagome left the room, feeling quite satisfied with the result. Before she knew it, she had walked right into someone.

There was a clatter, but no dishes fell.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!" she said, bowing over and over again in apology.

"Yes, you should have."

Not expecting this reply, Kagome lifted her head and looked into eyes the color of amber. Because he was so tall, she had to strain her neck and step back to see his face clearly.

When he saw how she remained silent, Sesshoumaru walked around her and brought the tray of drinks over to a couple.

Silently fuming, Kagome walked out of the café. "Arrogant ass." she muttered.


	2. Day 2

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."_

* * *

**Day 2**

Dressed in uniform the next day, Kagome was ready for work. It seemed as if fate was playing a cruel joke on her, for when she stepped out the door of her house, the first thing she saw was that arrogant co-worker of hers.

"What in the world are _you_ doing here?" she asked, quite rudely.

And all it took was one gaze from him to shut her up. He walked past her swiftly, the air around him dignified and aloof.

"Ostentatious jerk." she mumbled.

As she walked to work, she watched Sesshoumaru silently, his platinum hair swaying left and right with every step he took. Surely it was a crime for this man to possess hair finer than that of a woman's?

As they approached the café, Kagome noticed a crowd of girls whispering excitedly as Sesshoumaru entered the café. It gave her the impression that they were rushing to buy concert tickets when they pushed and shoved each other in order to be the first ones inside. For a split second, she felt sorry for Sesshoumaru.

Inconspicuously, Kagome walked into the café, sighing with every step she took. _Now I know why the pay's so high._

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a writing pad and a pen, keeping in mind what the manager had instructed her to do. She went over to the nearest table and said, "good morning, what would you like?" with a smile on her face.

The girls gave her strange looks. "Sorry, we want that waiter, Sesshoumaru." They generously pointed in his direction in case she was dense enough not to know who her co-worker was.

"I'm sorry, he's busy right now. Would you like me to take your orders for now? I'll see if I can get him to bring them to you." Kagome told them, still smiling patiently.

Frowning, they looked over the menu. "Fine, I'll have a coffee with milk and sugar and my friends here will both have a cappuccino with blueberry muffins."

"It will be ready in a moment."

She went into the kitchen and took out a bag of coffee beans. Just as she finished making the coffee and cappuccinos, Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Oh, hey, I was wondering if you could bring this to table 6." She asked politely. "They were asking for you."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then, he seemed to sigh before accepting the tray.

Kagome watched him walk out, somewhat astonished. "Thanks!" She called out. "Hm, I guess he can be a nice guy after all."

Contentedly, she went to a different table and asked for their order.

"We want Sesshoumaru." They replied.

"I'm sorry, he is currently busy. What can I get for you?" She asked again, the smile still plastered on her face.

"We're still deciding," one told her as an excuse. "Yes, we are." The other two agreed, nodding eagerly.

"Then please take your time."

No matter which table she went to, it was always the same. Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru. The fact that they were the only two working here didn't help either. It seemed all the other waitresses had quit and the one other waiter would always skip work. It's a miracle he still hasn't been fired.

Her train of thought ended there when the bell rang and someone stepped into the café.

_Thank God it's a guy this time._ Kagome thought with relief.

Smiling, she went over to him. "Welcome. What would you like?"

"An espresso." He replied without looking up from his newspaper.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"It will be ready in a moment."

When she arrived with the espresso, she asked, "would you like anything else?"

Annoyed, he looked up. "Did I ask for anything else?"

_How rude_, she thought. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm only doing my job." She replied, no trace of hostility in her voice. "Enjoy your stay here."

Emerging from the kitchen with a piece of cloth in hand a moment later, Kagome cleaned the now empty tables. During noon, the café was full again.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, why are we the only ones working? Are there any plans to hire more people soon?"

"... Perhaps."

"Isn't there one other waiter?"

"That is correct."

Kagome sighed. "Can't you say more than three words?"

"... Why aren't you working?"

"Okay, you win." She laughed lightheartedly and took a tray off the counter, repeating what she had been doing during the day. _Am I actually getting along with him?_ She thought, strangely happy.

But like always, joyful moments don't last forever.

Kagome, hearing the sound of the bell and the door opening, instantly greeted "welcome". But because she was so preoccupied with her other customers, she didn't have time to look up and see what kind of person it was.

Then, she heard his voice. "Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome froze, unwilling to lift her head up. That was the one voice that she didn't want to hear. Not now, and not any other time.

Sesshoumaru had heard him as well, but he had no idea they were acquainted with one another. He broke the silence. "What are you doing here?"

Still watching Kagome, he answered, "Me? I think it's about time I came to work."

* * *

I would like to thank **Ezarine Bloom **and **Sweet Lil Hellcat **for pointing out the need for details. Actually, I have thought about that before writing it, but I didn't want to add too much detail for the first chapter yet. When I do, I usually tend to add too much and give away too much, but I intend to do that in later chapters. Many thanks to those who reviewed and took the time to read this story.

**Sweet Lil Hellcat**, I realize that it's a lot of cash, and for that reason, I added in "since this is quite a popular café" in the first chapter and pointed out that Sesshoumaru's arrival was part of the reason for its popularity. The café is quite large and spacious; it's also elaborate. So the price of everything there is higher than the normal cafés.


	3. Day 3

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"Lovesickness has no cure."_

* * *

**Day 3**

Kagome woke up the next morning, tired. Just remembering what happened yesterday gave her a headache. _Of all people, why did it have to be _that _guy?_

_Yesterday..._

"What are you doing here?"

Still watching Kagome, he answered, "Me? I think it's about time I came to work."

Not hearing any reply from her, he called out again. "Hey, Kagome, can you hear me?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Who's this Kagome you speak of?" She asked in a pathetic attempt to avoid him.

"Don't be silly, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru watched them with his usual poker face on. "Change into your uniform before I get you fired."

The newcomer glared at Sesshoumaru before stalking off. Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Sesshoumaru only gave her one last look before continuing with his job.

* * *

During the mornings, Kagome had always been more of a sluggish person. She dragged herself out of bed, then out of the house twenty minutes later. As expected, she could see Sesshoumaru leaving as well. By now, she had figured out that they lived in the same neighborhood. He seemed to live somewhere near the end of the block and his was the last house in the area.

_I wonder if those girls will be there again?_ Kagome thought.

They didn't disappoint. Today was just as crowded inside the café as it had been yesterday. _Thank God winter break is going to be over soon._

"Kagome!"

Hearing that familiar voice, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again. And he was there, standing in front of her in all his glory. "Aww, you're still here." She joked.

"Well, that's not very nice," he chuckled. As if by magic, he brought out a bunch of roses. "These are for you, Kagome."

"Not again! Kouga, I've been telling you over and over again to stop doing this. You were always like this in highschool, too." She said, somewhat annoyed but not exactly unhappy. "Thank you, though." She smiled.

"No problem. I was just so surprised to see you in this café. How'd you get here anyway?"

"Work. Part-time, you know. What were _you_ doing here yesterday?"

"Like I said, I came back to work."

"Wait, so you were that waiter that never worked, and yet never got fired?" She asked, laughing. "I should've known."

"Well, I'll come more often now that I know you're working here." He grinned.

_This is why I didn't want to see him. _Apparently, he was a suitor of Kagome's and had done all sorts of things in highschool just to get her attention. She had already made it clear to him that he was only a friend to her, but he was persistent, confident that he would be able to change that as time passed.

"Well, why did you come _here_ of all places?"

"Inuyasha recommended this place. He told me the pay was high and his brother works here."

"Inuyasha? Who's his brother? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yup, Sesshoumaru."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming. But now that you mention it... I can see _some_ similarities. How's Inuyasha?" She chirped.

"Sure got happy all of a sudden, huh?" He frowned.

"What? You guys still fighting?" Kagome asked, dangerously close to being angry.

"No, no! Absolutely not!" Kouga said, hands held up in defense. "He's with Kikyo back in Japan or something."

"Wow, they've been going on pretty long, haven't they? Are they gonna get married anytime soon? You know, have some kids to annoy them." She said, laughing.

"Oh God, how can you say that? Can you _imagine_ what it would be like to have tiny Inuyashas running around?" Kouga said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kagome tried to imagine it and started giggling. "Anyway, shouldn't we be working? We're getting paid for it."

Even until the end of the day, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Kouga, why isn't Sesshoumaru here?" Kagome asked, somewhat curious.

"Oh, he usually doesn't come during the weekends, so I have to come when he doesn't."

"Wait, does that mean I didn't need to be here today either?"

"Well... the others quit, so I guess it's a must this year for workers to come, even for the weekends."

"Good work today. Well, see you tomorrow, Kouga!" Kagome said, waving as she left.

"Yeah, see ya!" He shouted in return.

Kagome walked slower than usual, smiling when she remembered the looks on the girls' faces when they realized Sesshoumaru had missed work again.

"Aw... I thought he wouldn't do it this year!" One of the girls had whined.

As Kagome neared her house, she was surprised to find her belongings outside the door. Her clothing was packed in suitcases and other things she owned were packed into bags.

She knocked on the door repeatedly until it opened. As soon as she saw who it was, she said, "Narumi?! What are you doing in my house?"

Narumi shot Kagome a look of disgust. "Hello to you too, _cousin_. I guess you haven't been informed, but this house is mine now. Grandmother passed away recently and she gave this house to me. She wrote it in her will."

"What?! Then where am_ I _going to live?" Kagome shouted, bewildered.

"Oh, I don't know, rent a place, maybe? Don't even _try_ to use your old keys, I had someone change the lock already. Farewell, _cousin_." Narumi slammed the door hard.

Kagome was left alone, standing in front of the house that was now Narumi's. And for the first time in her life, Kagome felt like crying.

Then, she thought of Sesshoumaru. He didn't live too far from her, perhaps he would be willing to help her.

Taking only a bag filled with her clothes, Kagome walked further up the block. Soon, the last house was in view. As she neared, Kagome could see the name of its owner on the gate.

She lifted her finger up, and rang the bell. Then she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, light footsteps could be heard. The door opened, and suddenly, Sesshoumaru was there. He didn't say anything, only watched her.

Trying to smile, Kagome said, "Would it be alright with you if I stayed in your house for the night?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be considering what she had asked for a while, then he stepped aside, and allowed her entrance.

"Thank you." She whispered as she went in.

As she set her bag down in the living room, Sesshoumaru walked into his kitchen.

Moments later, he came out with a cup of warm liquid. He gave it to Kagome.

"Thank you," she smiled. She took a sip, and blinked. "What is this? It's really good."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He only turned and walked up the stairs.

Kagome was still drinking from the cup she received. And she forgot all about Narumi.

"I wonder what Sesshoumaru would say if I asked to live here?" Kagome pondered, giggling as she imagined various responses from him.

She sighed. "I'll think about it tomorrow."

* * *

**Sweet Lil Hellcat**, you're certainly right about that, however, the owners of the café can support themselves very well and I guess it could be called a side business. It's not their main one since they usually do other work and the higher the pay is, the more it appeals to the worker, right? Your comments are very thoughtful, though. Thanks. And no, you're not being catty, just saying, or rather, typing what's on your mind.

**To those who want longer chapters, I try. But how much can happen in one day anyway? Notice my chapter titles are labeled Day 1, Day 2, Day 3... So the purpose of one chapter is to describe the events of that one day. **Chapters will get longer and longer. I already have it all planned out, I just need to type them up and fix some things here and there. As the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru starts developing, that's when it starts getting so long, you wouldn't even want to read it anymore.

**I've created a website for ****Café! Visit my profile for the link. It's still under construction though and I would really appreciate it if you could give any suggestions to improve the site or send pictures or something. Thanks.**


	4. Day 4

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"If you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it. If you don't ask, the answer is always no. If you don't step forward, you're always in the same place." _-Nora Roberts

* * *

**Day 4**

Kagome rose the next morning, unable to tell whether it was night or day, and lethargically reached for the clock she had always kept beside her bed. When she felt nothing but air, she furrowed her brows in confusion, still only half awake. She rubbed her eyes and observed the unfamiliar surroundings. Now wide awake, Kagome stood and tried to recall the events that had taken place the night before. Nothing came to mind.

Slowly opening the door and poking her head out carefully, she looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. She tiptoed out of the room and walked down the winding staircase until she arrived on the lowest level. It was at that moment that her stomach growled. Embarrassed, Kagome wandered around the large house, exploring rooms while searching for the kitchen. When she came upon a set of polished doors with fancy handles, she couldn't help but become curious.

Heart filled with anticipation, she pulled the handles. What she saw was beyond her expectations. There were shelves and shelves of books. Momentarily disregarding her hunger for food, she skimmed through countless rows of literature until she found a book that intrigued her. Plopping down on a cushioned armchair, Kagome brought the book she had chosen into her sight and opened it. At first, she had planned to read only one chapter, but she found herself unable to put the book down and soon neglected the time.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had concluded his morning shower. He walked downstairs, now dressed in a thin silk bathrobe, and proceeded to prepare breakfast in the kitchen. As he was cooking, he found it strange that Kagome was still asleep. She usually rose quite early in the mornings --at least, she did back then.

Once the table was set and the breakfast was ready, Sesshoumaru advanced up the stairs. He strode across the hallway until he came upon the guest room. He knocked lightly a few times, then turned the handle. Scanning the room, he saw that the bed had already been made. That could only mean that Kagome had decided to explore his house. Old habits never change.

Sesshoumaru inspected every room. The library was the only one left. He noticed that the door was opened and walked in. And there she was, so engrossed in one of his books that she didn't even hear him go in. Not that he made much noise anyway.

"Kagome." His smooth yet commanding tone seemed to have surprised her. She would have fallen out of the chair if the armrests had not been there.

"Holy... Sesshoumaru, what the heck! Don't do that!" Kagome yelled, face flushed from embarrassment. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I live here." Although he showed no emotion on his face, it seemed to her like he was inwardly laughing at her.

"Oh... right... umm... I sorta forgot." Kagome replied sheepishly, recollections of yesterday's events suddenly rushing back into her head. "Anyway, you were looking for me, right?"

"Breakfast." He informed her before returning to the kitchen.

Kagome sighed, unwilling to put the book down. Reluctantly, she left the library and placed the book back in its original section.

Sesshoumaru had already started to eat. Kagome sat down and as she ate, she glanced at Sesshoumaru every so often. "What is it?" He asked, knowing she had something to say.

"I feel alittle embarrassed to be asking this, and I'm not trying to be a bother or anything, but is it okay if I stay with you temporarily? I'll pay a monthly fee." Kagome looked at the floor, shut her eyes, and crossed her fingers behind her back, already beginning to question her own sanity. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_, she thought.

"That's fine," he replied without missing a beat.

Kagome's head shot up. "Really? Thank you so much!" Even her eyes were shining with joy at his consent.

"...There is one condition. You may only stay if you cannot find an apartment. Look for one after you finish your breakfast." He finished, watching as her joy deflated and disappointment was clearly shown on her features.

"Today? But what about work?" She said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Call in. Tell them what you need to do." He told her bluntly.

"They won't fire me, right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No. They are not that strict." He said.

"Alright, I'll try to look for one after I call in. But you promised, okay?" She waited for his confirmation.

"I never go back on my word." He replied, somewhat peeved by the fact that she didn't completely trust him. But still, it wasn't her fault that she didn't remember him.

Oblivious to Sesshoumaru's inner conflict, Kagome finished what was left of her breakfast and changed her outfit before leaving the house. "I'm gonna leave now." She told him before stepping out of the house and closing the door.

By the time the doorbell rang, it was nighttime. Sesshoumaru opened the door to reveal an exhausted Kagome. "Sorry, I guess I'll have to stay here until I find a new apartment or a house. The offer's still up, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Thank God." She sighed. "Can I come in? I need sleep."

He stepped to the side like he had the night before and let her into his house.

"By the way, is $5,000 a month okay?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"Don't be a fool. I won't accept money from you." Sesshoumaru said, quirking a brow at Kagome's proposal.

"Wha--" A yawn effectively stopped Kagome from completing the rest of her sentence. "You know what? Let's discuss this tomorrow. I'm tired." She walked up the steps sluggishly until she reached her room.

Sesshoumaru found himself slightly amused by her behavior and personality. _I can't imagine why she is unable to remember me,_ he thought. _Surely I am not that insignificant._

* * *

**Note:** All I can say is that I hope it's detailed enough. Thanks to those who commented on my chapters being too bland and lacking in detail; it really motivated me. And to anyone who wants to know, I don't think my grammar is perfect, but I read my work over twice before submitting it. It helps. If you ever spot any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them. **Especially this chapter, because I typed it at midnight and I'm too tired to reread it.** Also, if you have pictures for my site, give me a link and I'll check them out. Emails won't work for me, I never check them. Thanks.

**Next chapter: **"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Kouga said, laughing. "This isn't Inuyasha in the picture, it's Sesshoumaru."


	5. Day 5

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"Life is a tragedy for those who feel, and a comedy for those who think." -_La Bruyere

* * *

**Day 5**

Early in the morning, Kagome had left the house, determined to take back what was hers. Now, she stood just outside of her, or rather, Narumi's house. She knocked on the door forcefully, ignoring the doorbell on the side. Knocking the door unusually hard was one way to release your anger.

By the time Narumi opened the door, Kagome had calmed down slightly.

"What is it so early in the morning? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Narumi spat out.

Kagome smirked. "Six in the morning. You _have_ realized that I'm doing this just to spite you, haven't you?"

Narumi glared. "What do you want?"

"I'm not discussing this out here. Let me in," Kagome demanded.

Narumi refused. "No."

Kagome may be a kind person, but she wasn't someone who would let people like Narumi push her around. Especially after all that time she spent thinking about what had happened in a stranger's house. Well, Sesshoumaru was practically a stranger. He was only her co-worker and they didn't know much about each other anyway.

"Fine with me," Kagome shrugged. "But when bones start breaking, just remember --you asked for it."

Narumi seemed to reconsider. She knew Kagome wasn't just making an empty threat.

"Alright, I suppose you could come in." She sniffed haughtily.

Kagome snorted and pushed past her rudely. _No use wasting mannerisms on people like Narumi._

They sat down in the kitchen, across from each other. "Well?" Narumi asked, impatient.

"Return this house to me." Kagome said, getting straight to the point.

"Didn't I say that grandmother gave it to me?" Narumi threw back defensively.

"Then where's her will? Show me where it says that and I'll let you have this house." Kagome stared at Narumi, waiting for an answer.

For a few minutes, Narumi was stumped. "...They burned it."

Kagome gaped at her, finding it hard to believe what her ears had heard. "Let's get this straight, Narumi. You say they burned it? I find that hard to believe." She folded her arms.

Kagome continued, "Okay, let's just cut it out. You and I both know that grandmother never really favored you. Explain why she would give you the house that she clearly gave to me first. Return it before I sue you."

Narumi had run out of excuses. "My God! Fine, you can have the house back, but I really don't want to go home yet! Can I live with you for at least a few months before I leave? You won't even know I'm here."

Pfft.

Kagome decided to negotiate. "Alright, let's make a deal. You have to help with the cleaning and cooking. And at most, you can only stay for one month, but feel free to leave after a week if you want to."

Feeling defeated, Narumi replied with an unenthusiastic "fine".

Kagome giddily left the house, but not before forcing Narumi to give her the new house keys.

By the time Kagome arrived at the café, it was 8:00 AM. She helped set up the tables along with Kouga and Sesshoumaru before putting the "open" sign on the glass door.

By 10:00, the café was full.

"Order of blueberry muffin, bagel with cream cheese, cappuccino and hot chocolate for table 3!" Kagome called out to Kouga who was currently working in the kitchen. He emerged moments later, balancing two trays of orders.

He looked in her direction and winked. "Let's catch up later. I've got customers to serve."

"You've been coming here a lot lately, haven't you?" Kagome asked, finding it funny.

"Only because you started to work here," Kouga grinned.

"Didn't you say you had customers to serve?" Kagome folded her arms, watching him. He only chuckled before going off to table 3.

"Welcome," Kagome automatically greeted as the door opened. "Oh my... what the heck are you doing here?"

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat a customer?" Narumi flipped her hair. "No, actually, I'm here for a job."

Kagome looked skeptical. "No, really, what are you here for?"

Narumi huffed. "Alright, alright. I heard there was a hottie here. But I _am_ looking for a job, you know."

Kagome sighed. "I've never been the type with luck on my side, but this is just crossing the line," she muttered.

"Did you say something?" Narumi eyed her strangely.

"Nope." Kagome shifted her eyes to the side innocently and started talking to a customer. "Anything I can get you?"

"Sure. Do you have strawberry cake here?" the girl asked.

"Yes, we do. How many slices would you like?"

"Umm... two would be fine, thanks."

Kagome smiled at the girl before walking off, humming as she went.

Kouga, noticing someone standing there, went over. "What can I get you?" he asked.

Narumi examined him from head to toe. "So are you that hottie everyone's coming here for?" she asked, inching closer.

"What?" Kouga said, confused. "Oh, you mean Sesshoumaru? He's over there." He jerked his thumb and pointed in the opposite direction. Narumi stood on her toes to get a better view. "My, he _is_ a hottie." She giggled.

She walked over daringly. "Excuse me, are there any positions available right now?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her. She tried again. "I mean, I'm looking for a job."

He turned and walked to another table, taking the orders of the three women sitting there.

"Looks aren't everything, you know!" Narumi yelled after him angrily. _Nice talking to you, too,_ she thought sarcastically.

Just then, Kagome walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of freshly brewed coffee and ice water. Before she knew it, she had slammed into someone. First, the coffee tipped over and burned her hands because she couldn't stop it in time, then the ice water was so cold it made her jump. "Sh--!" She said under her breath.

It wasn't any better for Narumi. The coffee had spilled all over her outfit and had burned her chest, leaving a large red area just below her neck. Half of the ice water had spilled into her cleavage, leaking down to her underwear. She screamed in frustration. Luckily, Kagome had used the tray to balance the cups so that they didn't fall.

"That's gonna stain." Kagome grimaced as she saw Narumi's shirt.

"Kagome! You owe me an outfit!" Narumi shrieked.

"Hey, it wasn't entirely my fault. Who walked right into me?" Kagome argued.

"I don't care, you owe me!" Narumi said unreasonably.

"Alright, just stop yelling. We're causing a scene as it is. I'll pay for the shirt, okay?" Kagome whispered.

"And the pants," Narumi added.

"And the pants," Kagome agreed.

"And you're getting me a job here," Narumi said slyly, trying to get more out of this little incident.

"And I'm getting you a job here," Kagome nodded.

"Promise?" Narumi asked hopefully.

"Promise."

Narumi smirked triumphantly. Then Kagome realized what she had agreed to.

"No, wait. Get the job yourself."

"You promised. Don't break your promise." Narumi reminded her.

Kagome paused and decided to negotiate. "Only if you don't flirt while we're working."

Narumi frowned. "Fine."

When the "closed" sign had been put on the door, Kagome took off her uniform, revealing the outfit she had worn inside. She slumped in the couch located in the back room.

Narumi had already returned to the house after the manager had given her the job she wanted. She was to start work tomorrow.

Kagome rubbed her head and smacked it with her hands a few times to stop an oncoming headache.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked as he walked in, dressed in normal clothing.

"Are you getting off right now?" Kagome asked.

He took a seat beside her. "Yeah."

Kagome leaned back and was ready to close her eyes when she noticed something. She leaned forward again. "Hey, who is that?" She squinted, pointing to a picture.

Kouga looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Isn't that Inuyasha?"

"Are you kidding? That's Sesshoumaru." Kouga laughed.

"Are you sure? Sesshoumaru? Are you certain?"

"What are you getting so worked up about?" He asked, startled for a second.

"It's because I have so many photos from back then, and I always thought it was Inuyasha in all of them." Kagome reluctantly admitted.

Kouga sighed. "Kagome, you know we're childhood friends. We met Inuyasha in high school whereas we were friends with Sesshoumaru since elementary." _If you could even call us his friends,_ Kouga thought.

Kagome gaped. "Really?"

"What? You forgot?"

"No, I already told you, I mistook him for Inuyasha. I never remembered his name. Rather..." Kagome tilted her head. "Did he ever tell us?"

They looked at each other.

"I always knew it was Sesshoumaru." Kouga shrugged.

Kagome jumped up from her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Of course, she just _had_ to bump into Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked up and flushed. "Sorry." Then she ran out of the café. Her heart was racing.

_You're telling me he was my childhood crush instead of Inuyasha?_

* * *

**I put Narumi in this chapter and made her interact with Kagome more because she's going to become one of those characters that appear frequently. So mainly, this chapter was for character interaction, which explains all the dialogue.**

**orpheus:** I was planning on Kagome avoiding Sesshoumaru after this chapter. Yes, I have done some research on cafés, I even asked some of my friends who have worked as waitresses in cafés, but I now know it wasn't enough. Thanks for telling me that, I'll try to do better. And thank you for taking the time to read and even review.

**Youko's play toy: **Yup, it takes place in America, but I don't have a specific place, I couldn't find or think of a suitable one. What I **can** tell you though, is that the café is in a popular part of a city. Thanks for reviewing.

**Spirit of insanity:** Thanks for reviewing, it's fixed now.

**Tokia: **Thanks for all your comments. I sent you a PM. Maybe I'll use your version in some other story. I wasn't planning on being too descriptive for this one at first (I was testing something), but I've been getting reviews telling me to do so.

**Ezarine Bloom: **I'm not a good writer, so I tend to forget little things here and there, and the plot gets confusing for readers. Actually, my writing itself is confusing, but I'm still learning. Thanks for reviewing.

_Again, thanks to those who actually read __**Café**__ and to those who reviewed. If I ever start another story when I'm finished with this one, I hope my writing improves after all your comments. Thanks. I really, really, appreciate it. _(:


	6. Day 6

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"Knowing is not enough; we must apply._

_Willing is not enough; we must do."_

-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

**Day 6**

_She could see the lone form of a young boy sitting on the bench. Then she watched as two other boys walked up to him. They seemed to converse for a while, but for whatever reason, it soon turned out to be a fight. The girl watched in silent fascination as the two older boys fell, wriggling in pain. The younger boy turned to walk away. The girl ran after him._

_"Hey!" she shouted, waving her hands in the air. "Wait for me!"_

_He paid her no heed, and continued to trudge across the snow covered ground. His back was slouched and he had an aura of loneliness about him. The girl huffed in annoyance, but had no intention of giving up. As she neared, she stopped about ten feet away from him, watching his back as he continued to walk. She started to run, bracing herself for the impact that was to come. She jumped. _

_The boy felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as arms encircled his neck. He tried to pry her off but to no avail. A handkerchief dangled in front of him. "Take it," the girl offered._

_The boy ignored her. Finally, he gave an inconspicuous sigh and walked on, this time with the girl still hanging onto him. Over and over she insisted that he take the handkerchief, but there was no reaction from the boy. He only stared straight ahead._

_The girl decided she had had enough and released her hold on him. Thinking she had given up, the boy continued to walk, somewhat disappointed. Then he felt himself being pushed back from the front. He looked down._

_"Hey! I told you to take the stupid hanky!" The girl glared at him._

_The boy stared at her, clearly startled. Once he saw her face, he almost smiled. She looked ridiculously cute trying to intimidate him. This time, the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. She stood on her toes, waving the handkerchief in the air, trying to reach him._

_This time, he did smile, and as he did, he bent down to the girl's level. The girl stopped trying to reach him. She tilted her head to the side, curious, then shrugged and cleaned the boy's face with her handkerchief. When she was done, she beamed at him, and he gave her a pat on the head before leaving._

Kagome rubbed her eyes. That was strange. She was pretty sure it had happened before. She blinked a few times, trying not to fall asleep again. The clock read 9:00. Kagome yawned, then paused and turned back to look at the clock. Her lips parted in surprise. She jumped out of bed, changing hurriedly and rushed into the bathroom, combing her hair with her left hand and brushing her teeth using her right.

She rushed out of the house, not even bothering to have breakfast.

* * *

The glass door opened, banging loudly against the wall. Startled, Kouga and Sesshoumaru turned to look at an out of breath Kagome. Her chest was rising and falling with every intake of air. "Sorry I'm late!"

Kouga chuckled. "Don't worry Kagome, we wouldn't open the café without you."

Kagome smiled in relief. "Thanks."

She felt Sesshoumarun staring at her and looked up. "Morning." She greeted casually with a nod, then looked away, not noticing the nod Sesshoumaru returned. She walked around him into the kitchen, her heartbeat speeding up at an unhealthy rate.

Since yesterday, Kagome had been finding it increasingly difficult to be near him or to even look at him. Every time he spoke, she couldn't think right. Every time he moved, she couldn't breathe properly.

Even when she had knocked on his door to retrieve her luggage the day before, she had avoided his eyes.

* * *

_Kagome decided to go to Sesshoumaru's house one last time. After all, her luggage was still there. When she was sure Sesshoumaru had gotten off work and returned home, she walked until she reached his house and rang the bell._

_She waited._

_Finally, after some time, the door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru. The lower half of his body was clad in nothing but a towel and water fell from his hair, creating tiny puddles on the floor. Kagome looked away._

_"Umm... is it okay if I go in to get my things?" she asked, staring at the ground._

_Again, Sesshoumaru allowed her entrance into his house. As fast as possible, Kagome gathered her things from the room she had stayed at for two nights and wrote a quick note to Sesshoumaru._

_Before she left, she attached the note to his fridge with a magnet. "Thanks for everything," it read._

_As she walked past Sesshoumaru and out the door, she bowed and said with a smile, "Goodnight."_

* * *

"Kagome... ... ... Kagome!" Kouga shouted.

Kagome blinked and turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"You're spilling the coffee." He sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Sorry." She had been troubled since yesterday, he noticed.

"Let me get that." Kouga took the tray from her and served the customers in her place.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole exchange between Kouga and Kagome, paying no attention to Narumi's frustrated yells until a customer left angrily.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in a hard voice.

Narumi didn't seem to be intimidated. "What? He started it. He was being unreasonable," she told him defiantly.

"The customer is always right." Sesshoumaru told her for the fifth time that day.

"Okay, I get it." Narumi repeated what she had said every time she was told that. "By the way, what's wrong with Kagome? She's acting strange."

Sesshoumaru gave her no reply. "Waiter!" someone called. He walked over.

"Forget _Kagome_, what's wrong with _you_?" she muttered.

* * *

**Note: **

To clear things up, Sesshoumaru never told Kagome his name and she never thought about asking because they had too much fun together and forgot about everything else. When he was younger, he looked a lot like Inuyasha. Then, when Kouga and Kagome met Inuyasha in highschool, Kagome mistook him for her childhood friend. Because they got separated along the way for a few years, Kagome found that Inuyasha looked like the younger boy she had played with, therefore, she pinpointed him as that boy. Kouga already knew long ago that it had been Sesshoumaru they use to always bug, but he thought that Kagome had known it was Sesshoumaru, so he never said anything and she never asked.

And no, Narumi will not end up with Kouga OR Inuyasha. First of all, Kouga's too loyal to Kagome for that to happen and secondly, Inuyasha's with Kikyo in this story. So... too bad for her, I guess.

**I will not be updating the next chapter until August 11-12. The reason for that is because I will be going to Washington. I guess you can see why this chapter was later and probably shorter than usual. I was busy preparing for the trip. (:**

Until then,

Inu-Tenshi


	7. Day 7

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"For you see, each day I love you more..._

_Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow."_

_-Rosemonde Gerard  
_

* * *

**Day 7**

"Sesshoumaru called in sick?" Narumi asked Kouga in the kitchen.

"Yeah. He looked fine yesterday," Kouga replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think, Kagome?"

"Oh. Umm... I don't know," Kagome said, looking away.

"Maybe you should give him a little visit..." Narumi suggested.

"No... I don't think so." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it. We'll cover for you," Kouga added.

Kagome's decision swayed and Narumi knew that all she had to do was say one more thing before Kagome gave in.

"You know... I don't think there's anyone that can take care of him right now... maybe you should?" Narumi watched Kagome's expression.

"... Alright. I'll give him a short visit." Kagome unbuttoned her uniform. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Take your time." Narumi said, smiling as if she knew something no one else knew about.

As soon as Kagome left, Narumi turned and gave Kouga a high five. "Thanks for playing along with me."

"No problem. I want them to fix their misunderstandings, too. Are you sure he's gonna be home though?"

"Yup. He called in because he was too busy with his other job. He's looking over some documents at home."

* * *

Kagome walked quickly. _Does Sesshoumaru have a fever?_

She quickened her pace. _I hope he's alright._

As soon as she arrived at the door of his house, she knocked a few times before ringing the bell. Sesshoumaru opened it with his reading glasses still on. "Yes?" he asked.

"You should be in bed! Why are you up?" Kagome said frantically, looking him over.

"What?" he asked, startled by her voice.

"Aren't you sick?" she said, now confused. "Didn't you skip work because of that?"

"...No." He showed her the thick binder he held in his hand. "I was looking over some documents."

"Oh." There was a short, awkward pause. "Okay... glad to see you well... Bye."

"Wait." Sesshoumaru effectively stopped her from walking out the door. "I've been meaning to speak to you," he told her, taking his glasses off.

* * *

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

"... What makes you think that?" Kagome returned with a question of her own.

"Perhaps the fact that you haven't been speaking to me and how you've stopped looking at me directly."

"... Really?" she asked innocently. At his look, she sighed. "Alright, I'll admit that I _have_ been avoiding you. I don't think it worked, though."

"Really... I think it did."

"But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"And your reason?"

"Narumi."

He only nodded and shifted on the couch. "Excuse me," he said a moment later.

Kagome nodded, sipping green tea from a cup. A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru was back with a velvet box. He held it out to Kagome.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A present," he answered.

Hesitantly, she reached out to take the box from him. Her eyes widened in surprise at what was inside the box. "This is beautiful," she half whispered, stroking the pendant that was attached to a necklace. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"It was Christmas yesterday," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, shocked at having forgotten one of her favorite holidays. "I have presents for everyone at home. I can't believe I forgot. It's never happened before," she laughed. _I had too much on my mind._ "And thanks. I really like what you got for me."

Sesshoumaru waved it off. However, he would only admit to himself the joy of watching Kagome smile happily at something _he_ had given her.

"I'm going to go now, but I'll be back later," Kagome said.

He nodded and went back to reading documents. The phone conveniently rang right after Kagome left. "What is it?"

"CEO, our stock prices just dropped and our market share went down since your leave. Perhaps you should return for a day or two."

"Tomorrow," he promised, and hung up.

* * *

Kagome practically ran home. She fumbled around for the house keys in her bag, then ran up to her room as soon as the door was unlocked. She hastily grabbed a bag filled with gifts that was hidden under her bed. 

She arrived at the café, breathless from running. "Thank God it's still not open yet. I don't know what the customers would have thought, seeing me run in like that."

"What's the hurry, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, right." She fished for something in the bag that she was holding and gave it to him. "This is your late Christmas present."

"Thanks, Kagome," he grinned.

"Open it at home," she told him.

"Hey, Narumi!" she called out.

"Yeah?" Narumi answered, wiping her hands on a piece of cloth.

"I got you a present, too."

"Thanks... hey! This doesn't count! You already promised me clothes, so it shouldn't be a present."

Kagome shrugged. "Take what you can get."

"Aww..." Narumi pouted.

"Geez... alright." Kagome gave her a tiny package. The bag was clear, and Narumi could see the silver bracelet it contained.

"Thank you!!" Narumi gave her a hug, almost squeezing the air out of her. "You're the best."

"I know," Kagome laughed. "Now... where are my presents?" she joked.

"Oh, right. Here..."

"You shouldn't have, Narumi! This pendant seems so expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

Kouga chuckled. "This is my present to you."

He gave Kagome one of the most cuddly teddy bears she had ever seen. It was furry and white and on it, there was a light blue wool scarf. It also held a rose.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, hugging it close to her. "You guys are the best."

"Hey, Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" Narumi waved her into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't usually say things like this to people... but... life is short. You take risks and hold onto opportunities placed before you. If you take a chance, things may work out."

"Umm... thanks, I guess."

* * *

After work, as promised, Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's house. This time, as if he had been waiting for her, he had gotten to the door quicker than usual. When Kagome saw him, she thought of what Narumi had told her. _"Life is short. You take risks and hold onto opportunities placed before you. If you take a chance, things may work out."_

"This... is your present, but open it when I leave."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you, Kagome."

"And... umm..." Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously. "I..."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Never mind! Good night!" she blushed, then waved.

On the way home, Kagome was occupied with thoughts on what she could have done instead of what she _had_ done. _I was so close, but my heart felt like it was going to burst._

_Tomorrow... I'll try again tomorrow.  
_

* * *

**  
Note:**

Ahh, I'm so ashamed. I should have updated yesterday since I just got back (it was later than I expected), but I couldn't even keep my eyes open. Now it's **one in the morning **and I am dead tired. Sorry for the long wait. My brain is asleep, I don't even remember what I just typed. This chapter was like a last minute thing I just thought of when I was on the bus, therefore, **there will be an earlier update for the next chapter.**

And for those who care to know, I had a lot of fun in Washington D.C. It was really eventful and I visited many of the monuments and museums there. I even had a picnic in front of the White House. All in all, it was a great experience.


	8. Day 8

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit." _

_-Peter Ustinov_

* * *

**Day 8**

Ten years ago...

_A young Kagome sat on a bench, crying. Sobs wracked her tiny body and her hands quickly wiped away the tears that fell. _

_"Kagome, what's wrong?" Her cousin, Narumi, ran over to comfort her._

_"Mommy left me," she told her, sniffling._

_"I'm sure she'll come back," Narumi hugged her. "Who wouldn't want our cute little Kagome, right?"_

_Kagome blinked at her with large, teary eyes and nodded, slightly smiling. She buried her face in Narumi's arms and clung onto her sweater, shivering imperceptibly._

_"Where's the big brother you're always with?" Narumi asked, referring to Sesshoumaru. She received no reply and realized only seconds later that Kagome had fallen asleep._

_Narumi sighed. "Hey, come out already."_

_Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind a tree. "Is she alright?"_

_"I hope so."_

* * *

Kagome was currently on the phone with her father. "I'm not going to marry him, father." 

Her frustrated and stubborn expression was visible. "I said _**no**_, father."

There was a pause as she listened to her father's response. She clenched her teeth. "I don't care if it'll help your business. I'm not doing it."

Then he said something that made her resolve waver. "Are you sure? You know I'll do anything to get out of it," Kagome bit her lower lip. "Alright. Goodbye, father."

She closed her phone and dropped it into her pocket. "Kouga! Narumi! I'm sorry, I have to do something today," she shouted, standing outside of the café.

They waved to let her know that they heard her and gave her reassuring smiles that told her "don't worry, we'll take care of it".

Half an hour later, Kagome was standing in front of the tall building, Higurashi Corporation, owned by her father. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves, then pushed the glass door. Almost immediately, the workers there rushed to greet her saying, "it's been a while, Miss Kagome," or "how are you?". She only smiled at them and proceeded to her father's office. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the highest floor, fifteen. As soon as she stepped out, her father's secretary greeted her and she gave her that same smile in return.

She stood in front of her father's office and knocked on the door. Once. Twice. And turned the knob when he gave her permission to enter.

"Father, where is he?" Kagome asked.

Her father chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

_Eager to get this over with, _she thought bitterly.

"Come," he motioned for her to follow him.

Kagome was led to a room she had never seen before. She wrung her hands nervously as they neared the door, then took a deep breath to calm herself. The door opened. Slowly, Kagome lifted her head up, tearing her eyes away from the ground.

And gaped.

There was a long moment of awkward silence... then her father broke it by saying, "Sesshoumaru, this is my daughter, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's smooth voice was more distinguishable and clearer than ever. "A pleasure, Kagome." Judging from his posture and movements, it was quite obvious that Sesshoumaru was holding himself back from laughing at the dazed look on Kagome's face.

Kagome struggled to pull herself together. "A pleasure, Sesshoumaru." They shook hands.

"Let us be seated," her father said.

Kagome's eyes shifted from Sesshoumaru's face to her father's. _What's going on?_

"Father.. he... is my betrothed..?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"That is correct, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru decided to speak up. "Mr. Higurashi... perhaps it is best if we were... better acquainted with one another."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, father," she agreed. "It would be better for the both of us."

"Very well. Sesshoumaru.. perhaps she can be of use to your company?"

He took that as a sign to leave and stood from his seat. "I will give her a chance at today's meeting. Good day, sir."

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's stare and bid her father farewell.

Outside, Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. "Did you know it would be me?" she blurted out.

"Believe me when I say I was just as surprised as you were," he told her.

She eyed him strangely. _You sure didn't _look_ surprised._

"You mentioned me being at a meeting..." Kagome trailed off, hinting at him to tell her more.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am taking you to my father's company."

* * *

Now Kagome stood just outside the TK Inc. building. As soon as she walked in with Sesshoumaru, she saw workers bustling about, carrying piles of paper and binders as well as folders. 

Sesshoumaru called for his secretary. "I am holding a meeting now. Inform everyone."

She nodded and ran off.

Minutes later, the conference room was filled and a presentation screen was in place. Sesshoumaru started off by saying, "I have realized that our market share and stock prices have dropped since my leave."

Kagome listened intently. She didn't take business classes for nothing. When Sesshoumaru was done talking, Kagome raised her hand and spoke.

"We could either come out with a new product, or we could improve the old one. The customer awareness of this company is very high, so all we have to do is let people know that we have a new product coming out. We could spend some money on the promotion and sales budget and increase consumer awareness and accessibility."

The meeting went on until nighttime. By then, everyone was tired and cranky and Sesshoumaru was well aware of this.

"Meeting adjourned."

All the workers stood and stretched, careful not to yawn. They shuffled about, finishing some things here or there before retiring home.

Kagome was still seated, smiling in satisfaction. Sesshoumaru was organizing his documents. When he was finished, Kagome said, "Let's go. I'll treat you to something nice."

Sesshoumaru found himself unable to refuse her offer. In the end, they went to a nearby café and ordered two cups of hot chocolate.

"So... " Kagome was warming her hands using the cup of hot chocolate. "That was pretty fun. The meeting, I mean."

Silence.

"Umm... about the arranged marriage thing..." Kagome continued, shifting in the chair. "Maybe we should--"

Sesshoumaru cut her off. "We should give it a try," he suggested. "Two months."

Kagome smiled. "Alright. We'll date for two months, then we'll see."

That night, Sesshoumaru walked her home. "Thanks for today. Good night," Kagome said, never taking her eyes off of him, even as he walked home.

She felt warm and fuzzy inside, and that feeling would beat a cup of hot chocolate any day.

_"We should give it a try. Two months."_

_Then... from now on Sesshoumaru...please take care of me. _

* * *

**Note:**

First of all, an early update!

Secondly... **gen'ei honsho**, I've just read your response on my site and to be honest, I never thought that my story would be one of those stories you've described. It puts a smile on my face to know that there are readers who feel that way. You have no idea how much it motivated me. I will continue to try my best at writing. Thank you.

**EDIT:** Since people keep asking, what Kagome gave to Sesshoumaru for a present last chapter was a watch.


	9. Day 9

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies." _

-Erich Fromm

* * *

**Day 9**

"Kagome, you're surprisingly giddy today, aren't you?" Kouga noticed.

Kagome was humming joyfully, currently adding sugar to a cup of coffee. "What?" she asked, still humming.

"Never mind," Kouga sighed.

Sesshoumaru chose to walk in at that moment. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru!" Narumi yelled.

He nodded, acknowledging her for once. Narumi lifted a brow. "Wow, I guess even he can show courtesy sometimes, eh?"

Meanwhile, a hint of pink was visible on Kagome's cheeks. "Good morning," she greeted in a soft voice.

He nodded, and went to hang up his jacket.

_What was I expecting anyway?_ Kagome sighed. "Well, I guess it's fine this way, too."

At 3:00 P.M that day, however, Kagome received an unexpected surprise. Sesshoumaru had spoken to her, saying that they should get off earlier to make time for a date. Kagome, of course, readily agreed. She quickly changed into a different outfit and folded her uniform, putting it into a neat pile, then stuffing it into her bag. Trying not to make it seem obvious that she was excited, Kagome tried to regain a calm composure, but she found that she was unable to hide her grin.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was waiting for her outside the café, dressed warmly and still looking as regal as ever. He questioned his decision, but did not regret it once he saw Kagome. Her face was flushed from the cold and just seeing her made his day better, not that he would admit it to anyone, though.

Kagome rubbed her hands and shoved them into the pockets of her jacket.

"Any suggestions?" she asked.

"Somewhere warm might help," Sesshoumaru offered.

Kagome huffed. "Are you trying to be funny? The movies, then. Don't blame me when I choose a sappy romance one."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Knowing you, you wouldn't choose one like that."

Kagome shrugged and dragged Sesshoumaru to the movies. He was right. Kagome had quickly chosen an action movie, surprisingly, but it had a hint of romance towards the end of it.

"Ahh, that was good," Kagome commented, stretching when they left the theater. "Your turn now."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and gestured for her to decide again. Kagome thought for a long time. _Where do people go on dates anyway?_

"Okay... we'll just go to your house, then," Kagome said finally, laughing.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That's fine."

And so, twenty minutes later, they found themselves in a warm kitchen. "So..." Kagome started. "Why don't you shower while I raid your kitchen?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, seeming to decide what to do. In the end, he did what she suggested. Kagome took that time to search for ingredients. By the time Sesshoumaru had finished showering, Kagome had prepared about six different Chinese dishes.

"Hehe... Narumi taught me how to make Chinese food, so I tried to do it," Kagome explained when she saw Sesshoumaru's bewildered expression. She smiled sheepishly, waiting for his response.

He sighed and took a seat, then gestured for her to join him. She sat in the one next to Sesshoumaru and inched closer unconsciously. Sesshoumaru noticed the tiny movement and almost smiled. He picked up his chopsticks and went for the mixed vegetables. Surprised at the taste, he raised a brow and turned to Kagome. "Not bad," he told her.

Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and picked up her own set of chopsticks. They ate in silence.

By the time they finished, it was 6:30.

"Um... is it okay if I watch television?" Kagome asked.

"Do as you like."

Kagome grabbed two cushions and made herself comfortable on Sesshoumaru's couch in the living room. She turned the television on.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, come sit."

He sighed. _She acts somewhat like a child._

Just as he planned to walk over to where she was sitting, the doorbell rang. Kagome was too engrossed in the movie to even hear it. Sesshoumaru opened the door, completely not expecting the extra weight that suddenly fell in him.

"Sesshoumaru, honey! I missed you! Where did you go all this time! Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to find you?"

He pried her arms off. Kagome, hearing the woman's loud voice, quickly shut off the television and rushed over.

"Hello, I'm Kagome," she smiled politely, trying to give a good first impression.

Having thought that the woman would be friendly, Kagome was not prepared for the glare she received. The woman scrunched up her nose. "Who's this, honey?"

"My girlfriend," he replied without missing a beat.

She gasped. "I didn't hear about this!" she whined. Turning to Kagome, she said, "Do you mind leaving for today? I haven't seen my honey for so long. We have some catching up to do. Afterall, we were engaged to be married."

Kagome nodded, too shocked for words. Grabbing her jacket, she opened the door.

"Oh, nice meeting you, by the way," the woman added.

The door slammed shut. Kagome was hit with the cold air of winter and her cheeks were rosy red from both anger and embarrassment. Tears stung her eyes and the view in front of her was blurred. She blew on her hands and rubbed then together, hoping to warm them with friction.

Minutes later, she was home. As soon as she got to her room, she walked into the bathroom, turning the faucet on. She let warm water fill her bathtub while she undressed and stepped in when it was halfway filled. Kagome gave off a contented sigh.

She submerged her head into the water, staying under for twenty seconds before she pulled out, greedily taking in air. She leaned back.

_It has only been the first day and that suddenly happened. Perhaps we were just not meant to be._


	10. Day 10

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"Life... is like a box of chocolates - a cheap, thoughtless, perfunctory gift that no one ever asks for, unreturnable because all you get back is another box of chocolates. _

_So, you're stuck with mostly undefinable whipped mint crap, mindlessly wolfed down when there's nothing else to eat while you're watching the game. _

_Sure, once is a while you get a peanut butter cup or an English toffee but it's gone too fast and the taste is fleeting. In the end, you are left with nothing but broken bits filled with hardened jelly and teeth-shattering nuts, which, if you are desperate enough to eat, leaves nothing but an empty box of useless brown paper." _

-The X-Files

* * *

**Day 10**

"Oi, Narumi, you live with Kagome, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Where is she?"

"Hm... Come to think of it..."

"Was she home when you left?"

"No."

Kouga and Narumi looked at each other, slightly confused by all of this. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

Kouga shrugged. "Beats me."

As if he heard them, Sesshoumaru walked into the café... with a woman clinging onto him. She looked Narumi over, and, deciding that she was nothing to be worried about, looked away.

Narumi narrowed her eyes. "Hello, Sesshoumaru," she greeted pleasantly. "And... _you_ are...?"

The woman laughed. "Yura."

Her attention was almost immediately brought over to Kouga. She licked her lips. "My," she whispered seductively. "Aren't _you_ handsome?"

Kouga, apparently, didn't hear her and held his hand out. "Kouga. A pleasure to meet you."

Yura covered her mouth and giggled, ignoring how Narumi was pretending to vomit.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, have you seen Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"No."

Yura laughed again. "You mean the other girl? You won't be seeing _her_ anymore. Don't worry, honey, I got rid of her for you."

"_What?_" Narumi hissed, ready to use her fists.

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru demanded, still speaking in his calm and collected voice.

"Oh. I fired her and the manager. My daddy would do anything for me." She looked at Sesshoumaru. "Of course, you'll be mine sooner or later..._honey._"

"I'm leaving," he told Kouga. "You take care of this." Sesshoumaru pulled Yura off of him and headed for the door.

"Kagome... it would be best if you stayed away from him. Otherwise..." Yura muttered.

* * *

Kagome sat on a swing, sighing. "And that was such a good paying job..." 

"Well! Off to find a new one!" she said enthusiastically and jumped off the swing. "And I think I know just the place!"

Kagome hummed as she walked to a health clinic that belonged to one of her old friends. Certainly they would allow her to work there once again?

As soon as the door opened, a woman greeted her. "My! If it isn't Kagome!"

Kagome smiled. "Hello, Maria. Well... I think you can guess what I'm here for... besides visiting you, of course."

Maria laughed. "You're always welcome here. So... what happened?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace. Kagome was not home. Where else would she go? 

She would not be at her father's company, nor should there be any reason for her to be at _his_ father's company.

He took out his cellphone and called his secretary. "Bankotsu, find Kagome."

* * *

Currently, Kagome was organizing files and typing surveys for patients. Maria had immediately agreed to let her work part-time at the clinic. Kagome had been a volunteer worker a few years back and she had worked both effectively and efficiently. Her previous co-workers gladly welcomed her return. 

"Kagome! Someone's calling for you!"

"Okay!"

As soon as she saw him, she tilted her head to the side, confused. "Um... I'm sorry, are you sure I'm the one you're looking for?"

"Yes. You may not know me, but I am Sesshoumaru's secretary. My name is Bankotsu."

* * *

"Where is he...?" Kagome asked. 

Bankotsu had taken Kagome to Sesshoumaru's house after he had introduced himself. For the past ten minutes, they had been waiting for his return.

"Most likely still working," Bankotsu answered.

Kagome sighed. "Do you know why he wants to see me?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "All he told me was 'find Kagome.'"

"... How did you know where to find me?"

"I've searched for a while. Coincidentally, I saw you inside the clinic through a window."

"Hm..."

Bankotsu suddenly stood and bowed. "CEO... and... Miss Yura."

"You may go."

Bankotsu left, leaving Kagome to deal with Yura and Sesshoumaru. Just when Kagome was planning on saying something, Yura beat her to it.

"Honey, why is _she_ here?"

"**How rude.**" Yura was startled for a second at the tone of voice Kagome had used and looked at her in surprise.

Kagome smiled sweetly. "My name is Kagome. May I ask for yours?"

"Hmph. If you must know... Yura," she said after regaining composure.

It was like she was insignificant. The moment Yura finished talking, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Well... Sesshoumaru. What did you want to see me for?"

"We are engaged," Sesshoumaru told Yura. "Do not interfere."

Yura fumed. "Honey, where did your taste go? She has absolutely nothing womanly about her. What do you--"

Kagome was just as surprised as Sesshoumaru when her hand slapped Yura on its own, but at Yura's look, Kagome decided to throw away her kindness for just this once.

"Yesterday... perhaps my ears were deceiving me, but did you say you were engaged to be married? Sesshoumaru must have been out of his mind, wanting to marry a vulgar woman like you. Or maybe... you were the one forcing him? Oh... but of course, it must have been your father. Am I wrong?"

Humiliated, Yura tried to return the slap Kagome had given her. She didn't expect her to actually be able to catch her arm before she could do it.

"You know... I've taken self defense lessons," Kagome told her, still not letting go of her arm.

"_Honey..._" Yura turned to Sesshoumaru with teary eyes.

"Get out." Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes.

Yura smirked. "Hear that?"

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. _He didn't mean me... did he?_

She let go of Yura's arm and walked towards the door. As soon as she opened it, it was slammed shut.

Kagome turned around, only to have Sesshoumaru lean down and kiss her on the lips. It was long, and gentle. "I didn't mean you," he said in a soft voice. Kagome was stunned.

Yura yelled in frustration. "What are you doing?"

As if they had just remembered her presence, both turned to look at her.

"Get out. Now."

Yura was teary again. "Honeyyy..."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes again, looking dangerously irritated. "Now. Before I break the deal with your company."

That shut Yura up completely. "I won't forget this."

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left alone after that. It felt awkward to Kagome. After all, Sesshoumaru had kissed her out of the blue.

She tried to take a peek at him through her hair, but found that he was watching her intently.

Her heart sped up and pounded loudly in her chest.

"Kagome."

His voice startled her, seeming to echo in her head.

She tried to speak, but found herself stammering and looked away. "What is it?" she finally asked.

"Do you still want to continue this?"

"Continue... dating?"

"Yes."

And even though she knew that she still resembled a tomato, she turned around and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "_Yes_."

* * *

**Note: **

My computer was out for two weeks and I don't have time to buy a new one yet, so I typed this at a friend's place. She was generous. (:

**The next chapter will be the last. **I would say, an epilogue of sorts. When this story is completed, I am 'retiring' from fanfiction. I'm sorry to say this, but I **will not **continue my other stories. I will, however, continue writing.

It's quite difficult to grasp Sesshoumaru's character accurately, but if I write him in another way, it would seem strange to me. Therefore, even if I continue to write, it will not be for fanfiction, but for my own creations. That way, I would be able to describe the plot and characters more effectively. And of course, readers will understand better what I'm trying to write.

The next update will most likely be around September 16/17.

Wait for it,

_**Inu-Tenshi**_


	11. Epilogue

**Café**

Inu-Tenshi

No character I use from Inuyasha belongs to me.

* * *

_"Time is a companion that goes with us on a journey. It reminds us to cherish each moment, because it will never come again. What we leave behind is not as important as how we have lived." _

- Captain Jean-Luc Picard

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Has it really been over a month already? _

Kagome smiled and stretched her arms. Sesshoumaru had become more talkative after they started dating and was slowly starting to express his emotions rather than holding them in. They had gotten closer.

Kagome leaned back on the bench she was sitting on and looked at the sky. It seemed bluer today, and clearer. She closed her eyes and took in a good amount of fresh air. She had always loved the smell of nature. She wondered why life seemed so short now, not having enough time to do everything she wanted to.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She grinned and quickly caught the fingers before they could leave her shoulder. Kagome tilted her head back to look at the owner. "Well, good morning to you, too."

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat beside Kagome. "... My hand?"

Kagome giggled, and held onto his hand with both of hers. "It's my prisoner now."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had both quit working at the café and now worked together in TK Inc. Things had been going well, and every day was a day to look forward to.

"Ah!"

"Hm?"

"That's the watch I gave you on Christmas! Well... to be exact, the day after Christmas."

Sesshoumaru smiled one of his rare smiles. Although it wasn't the first time Kagome had seen his smile, it still surprised her. His smile would make her whole day better without him even knowing it.

"Say... let's go somewhere today." Kagome said.

"...Where?"

"Oh, I don't know, somewhere different?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to sigh a lot when he was with Kagome. "I can't win against you. Let's go."

Kagome smiled joyfully. She tugged on his arm and dragged him over to the subway station. "Ice skating it is!"

* * *

Three hours later, Kagome plopped down in a chair, exhausted. 

"Had enough?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused.

"Hey, you didn't skate at all!" Kagome pouted.

"You expect me, a business man, to _skate_?" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Fine... then as punishment... buy me a cup of hot chocolate!"

"Alright," Sesshoumaru sighed, getting up from his seat.

As Kagome was reveling in her victory, a stranger took Sesshoumaru's seat only a moment after he had left. "Hello, miss."

"Can I help you?" Kagome frowned. _How rude, he just took Sesshoumaru's seat!_

"Are you with someone?"

"She's with me," Sesshoumaru had returned without the hot chocolate, but Kagome was still relieved to see him.

"There's your answer!" she said, waving as the stranger left.

"You. Where's my hot chocolate?" Kagome asked, feigning anger.

Sesshoumaru saw right through it.

"How about another treat?"

"Hm?" Kagome was curious.

And before she knew it, Sesshoumaru had kissed her.

Kagome blinked. "H-hey!"

"Let's go."

When Sesshoumaru turned to leave, Kagome took that chance to jump on him. "Hey, hey. Let's end the two month agreement here, okay?"

"What?"

"'Let's get married', is what I'm saying." Kagome, still on Sesshoumaru's back, put her head on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence, Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Hm... I may have to think about it."

Kagome laughed. "Let's go home, _Sesshou_."

**Fin.**

* * *

_Thank you for all your support. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I would have been able to complete this story. Thanks!_


End file.
